The Lisa and Leni Files
by Zoinks81
Summary: Follow the adventures of The Loud Houses complete opposites, Lisa and Leni. This is an on going series of short stories that promises to aim for lots of fun, heart warming moments, and funny adventures as these two build a unique sibling bond. Sorry for the title, it was all I could come up with at the time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there gentle readers it is I the perverse one who brought you the wonderful story "Caught". I am still posting that one, but we are quickly approaching the conclusion. So while I have been posting the chapters to that from week to week I have been working on various other stories. This is one of those. This idea came to me as I thought about how little interaction Lisa and Leni really have with each other. Which is a shame as there is a really fun element there. So I decided to play with a few ideas for them. Now I stated before that I do not like to post stories until they are complete or near completion. This is different. See I aim for this to be a series of short stories, going until I run out of ideas or can no longer post them, or just stop having fun. So there may be weeks or months between "chapters". But I do have the first story complete and thought I would share it with you all. It is essentially a three parter, with a prologue of sense, then going into the two part story. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as my other story, I will admit that I am posting this with a sense of dread as to how it will be received, but as a story is not a story unless the eyes of the readers view it, I am presenting it to you. So lets do this ...

* * *

The Lisa and Leni Files:

Operation Help

It was a typical day at 1216 Franklin Avenue. The house that had been known to the neighbors as "that house" roared with the sounds of life. The building, which was loosely being held together with duct tape and glue at this point, shook with the vibrant vibrations of eleven children. Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. had often thought it was a miracle that their kids had not brought the house crashing down upon them. Of course there were a few days were they came within a hairs reach of doing just that.

Inside the house it was the usual scene of juvenile chaos. The twins, Lola and Lana, were in the middle of a fight, their fourth since breakfast, over who would get the last of the apple juice.

"I saw it first!" Lana yelled.

"No I saw it." Lola shot back.

"How can you see anything with that hair in your eyes?"

"What hair?" Lola asked. She was confused, she knew she looked perfect, after all she just checked her appearance seconds before coming to get her apple juice. It was the twenty-sixth time she checked her appearance since waking up.

Lana took her hand, licked it, and wiped it down Lola's face, dragging strands of hair with her. She laughed as she immense pride in ruining her sisters perfect appearance.

"Ewwww." Lola squealed. "You touched me with your slobbery hand."

Lana laughed even more, getting a dark and sinister grin from her twin sister. Lola's sweet and cute demeanor often held a dark and sinister center, like an evil tootsie roll pop with an arsenic center. When the pink princess was provoked she could strike like a viper.

"I'll get you for that you booger picker." Lola yelled jumping at her sister.

Meanwhile, outside Lynn Loud Jr. was in the backyard kicking the stuffing out of a practice dummy. That was not a metaphor, she was actually in the process of kicking said dummy to the point were stuffing had begun to escape from a tiny hole near where the rib cage should have been. She was doing all of this to the harmonic hums of her older sister Luna's guitar. Luna played in the garage, trying to perfect her rocking sound, and providing a soundtrack to Lynn's dummy smack down.

Lincoln, the only boy of the eleven children, lay on the couch in his underwear reading comic books and enjoying a much-needed lazy day. Next to him sat his younger sister Lucy, the Loud's little duchess of darkness. She sat with notebook in hand, working on another poem that would make her family hope that the black clothes and monotone voice patterns were little more than a phase to the eight year old.

Luan, a teenage comedian who could have made even a mime groan at her wonderfully terrible puns, sat alone in her room writing new jokes to test on her family. It could be said that she was a student of the game of comedy, just not a straight A student.

Lori Loud, the eldest of the kids, was where all teenage girls could almost always be found. Eye's glued to her phone as she texted and chatted with her precious boo boo bear. Lori and Bobby Santiago's relationship was one that made their friends and family often carry antacids with them, as the baby talk, nicknames, and public displays of affection could give one a wicked case of heart burn.

The youngest Loud, Lily, was bouncing on her mothers knee as babies often enjoyed doing. Little did Rita know that the up and down movements of the bouncing had set in course a series of actions within the dear child that would soon ruin a nice pair of pants.

"Poo poo." Lily both said and did.

That my dear friends left two children. Leni Loud and her four year old sister Lisa. Polar opposites on the scale of mental intelligence. It may surprise you, or it may not, that the eldest of these two was not the smartest one.

Lisa Loud was a genius, already holding a degree, and on the list to win a noble prize. Lisa would remark about her junior noble prize, saying that it was little more than a pat on the head and that she wanted the real deal. At four years old the girl could put most scientists to shame. Her inventions and scientific theories often walked a fine line between pure genius and mad scientist. The only thing that stood in her way was her kindergarten teacher and nap time.

Leni was sixteen years old and still often had a difficult time learning how to make toast. What she lacked in intelligence she more than made up for with kindness and heart. There was no one on the face of the planet with a bigger heart then Leni Loud.

While the other kids were all enjoying their own things, and Rita looked for a clean pair of pants, and Lynn Sr. changing Lily's diaper, Leni walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch between Lincoln and Lucy, neither one looking up from their books. There was a puzzled look on her face, a look the family had long since gotten used to seeing.

"I don't get it." Leni said out loud, not realizing she was speaking the words instead of simply thinking them.

"Don't get what Leni?" Lincoln asked, his gaze firmly grasped on the battle between Ace Savvy and the Card Shark.

"Lincoln you can read minds?" Leni gasped.

"No," Lincoln sighed. "You just said that out loud Leni."

"Oh."

"So what don't you get?"

Leni had to stop, trying to remember the thought that had just crossed the barren wasteland of her mind. "Oh yeah." She excitedly said, "What's a burden?"

Lincoln peered up from his comic book, a look of concern fell upon his face as he wondered why his sister would ask such a question.

"Why do you want to know?" Lincoln asked.

"Well a kid at school told me that I must have been such a burden on my family. You know for being so dumb." The way Leni said the words was like needles in Lincolns heart. She spoke with such an upbeat tone, failing to understand the insult.

Lincoln put down his comic and sat up. Even Lucy was torn away from her poem, looking to her sister with a concerned face that was well hidden behind a curtain of black bangs.

"What?" Lincoln exclaimed. "Who ever told you that was wrong Leni. You have never been a burden to us. And you never will be." Lincoln leaned over and took hold of Leni's arms, looking directly into her eyes. "We love you. You understand that right?" Lincoln struggled to keep his voice calm. Inside he wanted to scream, demand his sister tell him who said those terrible things to her. He was not a violent person, that was really more Lynns area of expertise. Yet at that moment he felt the need to go and sock whoever told Leni that right in the eye.

"I was just asking."Leni said, troubled by the fact that she had upset her brother. "I'm sorry for saying it Lincoln. I didn't mean to upset you."

Before Lincoln could address the situation any further Leni had gotten up and walked away. He wanted to chase after, to make sure she was ok, but was stopped by Lucy.

"Let her go." Lucy said flatly.

"B-But she thinks ..."

"She thinks she made you mad by telling you. Give her some space and we can all talk to her later."

Lincoln didn't like that idea, he wanted to run and give her a hug. To tell her that no one in the family had ever thought of her as a burden. Then a thought had crept into his mind like a disease. They all had often lost their patience with her. Sure they never yelled or called her an idiot, at least not with words. The silent looks they shared, or the heavy sighs they let out when Leni did something they thought was not very bright may have spoken volumes over anything they could have actually said to her. A little twinge of guilt poked at Lincoln's heart, and he slumped back down on to the couch, his head hanging low.

The scene that played out on the couch went unnoticed by most of the members in the house. Luan and Lori were still locked away in their rooms. Lynn and Luna still beat their favored instruments outside the house. The parents sat in their room playing with a clean Lily. And the twins continued to fight over the last tasty box of apple juice. The only other set of eyes to witness Leni's question and Lincoln's dramatic outburst were that of the tiny four-year old genius.

No one had noticed Lisa enter the living room after coming down stairs to get a drink. She had managed to sneak past her siblings, even finding a way to duck and dodge the fighting twins, making her way to the refrigerator, getting a fruit punch. She was on her way back when Leni asked the question and Lincoln reacted in his own concerned, yet overly dramatic, way. She ducked out of the way when Leni walked pass on her way up the stairs where all the kids bedrooms had been.

Lisa sipped her drink and stroked her chin as various thoughts sparked to life in her brain. She quickly followed Leni up the stairs and into the second floor hallway. She turned to catch Leni heading for her room.

"Pardon me dear sister, may I trouble you to escort me to my dwelling for a brief discussion?" Lisa asked.

Leni cocked an eyebrow lost in thought. VERY lost in thought. Lisa waited for a second, wondering if the question had taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque, now lost somewhere in Leni's brain.

"Can I see you in my room?" Lisa sighed. The sigh was nothing personal, not actually aimed at her sisters dimwitted nature. Lisa always sighed when her family failed to understand what she had said to them. It was the cross she had to bare for being the families resident genius.

"Oh sure Lisa." Leni chirped with excitement.

The two entered Lisa's bedroom/lab that she shared with her younger sister Lily. It was an arrangement that Lisa had not agreed too, yet was forced to except. She led Leni to a stool next to her desk and motioned for her to take a seat. She refrained from actually saying the words, knowing full well the response her older sister would give. Lisa then walked over and got another stool, placed it close to Leni, then sat across from her.

"I was witness to the display in our recreation room moments ago." Lisa said.

There was another long pause as Leni stared blankly at Lisa. The words have obviously floated out of Leni's mind the moment they entered. They had not even found time to stop and look around, they just rushed right on by.

"I saw what happened downstairs." Lisa said, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Ooohhh. Yeah, Lincoln seemed upset."

"Agreed. Although understandable."

Leni cocked her head to one side trying to follow what her little sister was getting at.

"It is troubling to discover that someone is picking on one of our siblings" Lisa told her. "Think back to when Ronnie Anne had bullied Lincoln. We were all prepared to come to his defense."

Leni remembered that day. She was upset to find out that someone had hurt her little Linky. She was never really one for violence, that was more Lynns thing, yet she was upset none the less. She had wanted to help Lincoln with his problem, figure out a way to teach that bully a lesson. Of course things had taken a sharp turn that day when they all learned Ronnie Anne was a girl.

"That my dear sister is where we find our selves at now."

"Lincoln is getting bullied again? But I thought he and Ronnie Anne were friends?"

Lisa sighed. "You are being bullied." She tried to explain. "The person who told you that you are a burden to us, they are a bully."

"But ..."

"Not the physical kind of bullying, but it still counts." Lisa cut her off, knowing full well what she was going to say.

"So do I fight back? Because I am not good at that." Leni said.

"No, we shall leave the displays of physicality to our more sporting sibling."

Once again silence and a blank stare.

"That is more Lynns thing."

Leni nodded with a big goofy grin on her face as she understood. She was starting to really enjoy her talk with Lisa, and wondered why she had not spent more time with her in the past.

"We shall deal with this in our own little way. I will help you to reach the full capacity of your mental functions."

Leni scratched her head trying to figure out what Lisa had just told her.

"I will help you to get smarter and understand things better." Lisa said.

"Really?" Leni jumped off the stool with excitement, bouncing up and down, her hands clasped together. "You would help me so I am not such a burden to you guys?"

"No." Lisa said.

Leni stopped and looked to her sister, a mixture of sadness and confusion on her face. She had trouble understanding a lot things in her life, yet this was the first time that she was actually upset by not understanding something.

"I can not help you to no longer be a burden. Since you have never been one." There was a small hint of emotion hidden within Lisa's voice. Something that was seldom ever heard. She even made sure to keep things simple for Leni to fully understand what she was telling her. "Even if we get frustrated, we never think of you as a burden to us. We are a family unit, and family helps each other without hesitation."

Leni walked over and hugged her sister, a display of affection that often made Lisa feel uncomfortable, yet at that exact moment felt right. Lisa put her arms around Leni and hugged back.

"Thank you Lisa." Leni said. "I love you."

"I have an affectionate emotional attachment to you as well dear sibling." Lisa said. "Now please release me before someone bares witness to the unusual outpouring of human emotion."

End part 1

* * *

Well that was the first part. I hope you all liked it. I wanted to add some heart warming moments as well as try a more light hearted kind of humor. Not sure how that played out in this one, only you guys can be the judge of that. Part two should be up by the weekend or start of next week, so you don't have long to wait.

As always, I want to thank you guys for reading. I please feel free to post your thoughts as I love hearing what you guys got to say.


	2. Another Thud In The Wall Part 1

Ok I got this one edited a little faster than I expected. I went over it a few times and I thought it looked pretty decent. Sorry if my grammar program missed anything. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The Lisa and Leni Files:

Experiment 001: Another Thud In The Wall part 1

Lisa had gone over many hours of footage from her various "security" camera's she placed around the house. She knew if she were to help Leni it would be a long term, and often trying process. She thought about a serum or simply using one of her many devices to go in and reprogram her sisters cerebral cortex. Leni had not understood any of that and told her she did not want to be a lab rat because testing on animals was wrong. Lisa reluctantly agreed, finding it much easier than trying to convince her sister into doing things the easy way. Later Lisa realized Leni had indeed chosen the right path as one of the devices she intended on using had fried the brain of a cockroach named Ricky that she was trying to make intelligent. Poor Ricky.

Now Lisa had set out to make a list of all the things that Leni had done which people considered to be dumb. Lisa was on her fifth note book. She figured she could try and help her handle simple tasks first, such as realizing that sleeping while wearing a mask did not mean you were blind, or that it was in fact possible to walk and chew bubble gum at the same time. She also set out to get Leni some vitamins that could help improve memory function. That combined with some daily mental exercises and Lisa had hoped her sister would be able to remember simple things such as how to make toast, and that Buffalo's were not simply harvested for their tasty wings.

At the top of this check list was walking into walls. Lisa had such a great number of footage of her sister that she could market it as a multi volume edition titled "Another Thud In The Wall". She wondered how Leni was able to handle school and going to mall without killing herself. She knew that part of the problem was that Leni would often find herself distracted, causing her to lose focus on the task at hand, the task here being walking, and that would result in her meeting with the hard surface of the wall.

Lisa knew that trying to explain the physics of how one solid object could not simply walk through another solid object would be lost on her sister. That was a shame as she had a wonderful power point presentation with slides and everything. She wondered if she could find a way to force Lincoln to watch it.

She would have to find a way to make her sister focus and understand that walking into a wall was a problem. Leni did not have the brain cell capacity to spare any to the imminent destruction of smacking ones face into hard surfaces. She would need to learn to take better care of herself. Lisa wondered if Leni was aware of just how ridiculous she looked when colliding with the wall. She knew Leni had often taken great care and pride in her appearance, and wondered if this also meant she would try to avoid looking foolish if she were aware she was doing so. This idea had promise.

Later

Lisa set up the camera in her room and made sure her mother had Lily. She called on the assistance of Lynn and Lincoln to help with the first part of the experiment. Lynn was a bit reluctant to provide her assistance, instead wanting to unleash her violent nature onto a practice dummy. While Lincoln was always willing to help out any of his sisters, and in Lisa's case often said there was the bonus of helping science.

"So what is it we are supposed to do here?" Lincoln asked.

"Simple. You two will walk into this wall." Lisa pointed to the wall that separated her room from Leni and Lori's closet. She had moved her bed to the other side of the room, giving enough space to perform the experiment.

"How will us walking into a wall help Leni?" Lincoln was afraid to ask, yet his curiosity got the better of him.

"My theory on this particular part of the experiment is that our dear sibling will see the foolish act and realize how ridiculous it appears to walk into a wall." Lisa explained. "This will hopefully resonate with her, and cause her to remember this when walking herself. That is of course if the vitamins I have been providing her have helped her memory in the least."

"So there is a chance that we could be walking into this wall for nothing?" Lincoln said, scratching his head.

"Why not just use one of your thingies to make her smart?" Lynn said.

"I refer you to Ricky there on my desk for that answer."

Lincoln walked over and looked at a small twitching cockroach that lay on Lisa's desk. As he moved in closer he could have sworn that it looked as if the poor cockroach was drooling on itself.

Lisa called Leni in and motioned her to have a seat on the bed. She walked over to a small mechanical device on her desk, opened it and removed a bag. She walked back over to the bed and handed it to Leni.

"Popcorn." Lisa said.

Lynn scowled at the tiny genius, now wondering if this was not more for her own amusement then to actually help Leni.

"Direct me to where is states that science can not be both entertaining as well as informative."

"For science!" Lincoln yelled.

"Lets just get this over with." Lynn sighed.

"I direct your attention dear sister to two of our siblings. As they are going to show you how it appears when you walk into the walls. Please proceed." Lisa motioned towards Lynn.

Lynn decided to go first. She began to walk towards the wall at a normal pace suddenly stopping when she collided in to the wall with a dull thud.

"Dang it." She said, holding her face.

Lincoln laughed, getting a dirty look from his sore sister. Leni started to get up to go and check on Lynn, Lisa stopping her to let the experiment continue on. She motioned for Lincoln to now do his part.

Lincoln walked forward slightly faster than his sister had done. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, colliding with the wall.

"Dang it." He said, rubbing his face.

This time Lynn laughed at her brothers pain. Lincoln responding with a scowl of his own.

Leni fought the urge to go and check on her younger siblings. She hated seeing her little Linky put himself in harms way to help her. She looked to Lisa with concern, the young scientist simply shook her head.

"It's not funny." Lincoln said.

"It wasn't funny when I did it, but you still laughed."

"You see now Leni how foolish they look when they walk in to the wall?" Lisa made sure to point out to her older sister.

"This seems kinda mean Lisa, they could totes get hurt." Leni said, worried about her siblings.

"Precisely the point dear sister. This is not only to demonstrate the foolishness of the act, but further more the harm it may cause as well."

Lynn and Lincoln continued to argue with each other while Lisa explained why walking into the wall was not a good thing. Finally, Lynn stomped over to her younger brother getting face to face with him. Lynn's face glowed bright red with anger. Lincoln smiled faintly searching for the words to calm his sister down. He would fight back if her could, but violence was really more her thing. Lynn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. Lincoln could feel her hot breath on his face and smell the five chili dogs she had eaten earlier. Onions, why did she have to eat onions?

"I am getting sick of you laughing at me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa Lynn I'm sorry." Lincoln pleaded.

Lynn dragged her brother to just a few feet from the wall, still holding his collar. She spun around in a circle a few times, keeping hold of Lincoln as he continued to beg and plead. Then she let go. Lincoln went flying. There was a loud crash that shook the room, sending particles of dust floating in the air after Lincoln had exploded through the wall and into Lori and Leni's bedroom closet. Lynn then stomped out of the room mumbling about how science hurt and she was done with it.

"Alas I should have foreseen this." Lisa stated.

Leni got to her feet and ran over to her little Linky. She began to help him to his feet, brushing shirts, bras, and others various articles of clothing from him.

"Apologies for that Lincoln. I really should have been prepared for that particular outcome. This part of the experiment is a failure." Lisa said.

"Wow this looks just like my dress." Leni said, after seeing her sea green summer dress with white flowers printed on it. She dropped Lincoln as she checked out the dress, holding up to her figure, wondering if it fit or not.

"For science!" Lincoln yelled from the floor raising his fist into the air.

End Part 1

* * *

So tell me what you think in the reviews. As always, love it or hate, please take the time to say it. Quick little side note, the combo of these two characters has got me thinking about mixing and matching other characters. So you may see more stuff like this in the future if you are interested in checking it out.

Again thanks for reading. For Science!


	3. Another Thud In The Wall Part 2

Alright gang here is the final part to the first Lisa and Leni story. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The Lisa and Leni Files:

Experiment 001: Another Thud In The Wall Part 2

It had been five days since Lisa had Lynn and Lincoln display how foolish it appeared to walk into the walls. Lincoln's bruises had healed and the wall was now patched up thanks to Lana. Lynn received a stern lecture of the dangers of throwing family members through walls, it was a well-thought-out and planned speech that had been used on a great number of occasions.

Lisa has spent the time working on various other ways to help her dear but ditzy sister from walking into the walls. She first tried a simple headband with a two-foot-long stick protruding from it. This was to prevent her from making it to the wall. Alas, after many near concussions and almost poked out eyes, the family decided to remove the headband and have it burned in the backyard. Her father then placed Lisa on a brief scientific probation for having Leni nearly kill the family.

After that Lisa tried spraying the walls down with a chemical that mimicked the smell of cooked sardines. Leni had remarked how she hated the smell after her father had microwaved them as a snack while he watched TV. This backfired as the rest of the kids could no longer handle the smell and moved out into the garage until the problem was fixed. All except Lana who ended up licking the walls down to the dry wall.

The final attempt was a long shot as she tried wrapping Leni in bubble wrap to help cushion the contact between Leni and the wall. This attempt failed when Leni mistook herself for a package and tried to convince the mailman to take her away. Not one of the blondes best moments.

Lisa now sat at her desk, an open note book of various scratched out ideas before her. Her eyes burned red from the lack of sleep and intense focus on the task at hand. She did not understand why the vitamins and mental exercises had not taken effect, or why every idea she had failed to help her sister. She was perhaps one of the smartest people in the world, yet could not figure out a simple method to help her obtuse sister.

"I don't understand Ricky." The tiny genius confided to her brain-dead cockroach. "Every idea seems to backfire. I have built working robots and cured various strains of the cold and flu viruses. Why can I not help my sister?"

Ricky drooled.

"That's foolish, of course I am giving this all my effort. What else would I be doing?" Lisa remarked with content towards the outlandish nature of the question.

Ricky drooled.

"The chocolate converter and the flux capacitor are just designs to take my mind off of things. There are no real plans there."

Lisa had lots of ideas that floated around in her head. Sometimes she needed to work them out before an idea would grow to large and start to over take her thinking. It would often result in many experiments failing. That, however, was not the case this time as she made sure to clear out the clutter of her brain while she worked to help her sister.

Ricky drooled.

"I am fully aware of the fact that time travel is mere fantasy."

Ricky drooled again.

"Perhaps you would like to share your superior notion then hotshot?"

Ricky drooled once more.

Lisa said as she stroked her chin as she ran the number in her head. "That is indeed an exceptional proposal. For a drooling dense cockroach you are indeed very clever." Lisa patted Ricky lightly on the head with her finger.

Lisa went to her laptop and began to work on, what she had hoped, would be the last attempt to help her sister avoid random collisions with walls.

Later that evening Lisa walked to Lori and Leni's room. She knocked on the door. There were the faint sounds of a teenage girl laughing and giggling. Either Lori and Bobby were chatting on the phone again, or Leni had found another cute bunny video online. Lisa grew impatient and pounded on the door. She could her Lori yelling at Leni to answer it.

"Hi Lisa." Leni said with a big bright grin after obeying her older sisters command. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I am here to display my latest attempt at deciphering your dilemma."

Leni looked to her sister with a blank puzzled look.

"May I please see your phone?" Lisa sighed.

Leni reluctantly handed Lisa her phone. Lisa tapped a few buttons on the phone and began to download an app. Once the download was completed and the app was on the phone she opened it and handed it back to her sister.

"If you would follow me please." Lisa motioned to her sister.

By this time the two of them had garnered the attention of the rest of their siblings. Each one had their heads poking out of their rooms and looking on.

"Please attempt to walk into that wall." Lisa pointed strait ahead of her.

Leni looked to Lisa with concern. She remembered all the times in the past few days when Lisa had harped on her for walking in to the walls. She also knew it was painful and very embarrassing.

"Trust me." Lisa said, lightly touching her sisters arm to reassure her.

Leni shrugged and began to walk towards the wall. As she drew closer her phone began to beep and vibrate.

"WALL!" Came a robotic voice from her phone.

Leni stopped and looked to her phone, startled by the strange voice. She looked to Lisa, who stood with her arms folded and a triumphant look on her face.

"What was that?" Lori said.

"That my dear siblings is the Leni anti wall alarm app. I acquired the notion from Ricky, and made use of the fact that most pubescent females carry their cellular devices on them at all times."

"Wait the brain-dead cockroach came up with this?" Lincoln said.

"It was a joint effort." Lisa remarked.

Leni stood there and stared at her phone. The rest of the siblings were trying to get a read on whether she liked the idea of having her phone yell at her whenever she was about to collide with a wall. After a few moments of lingering tension, Leni finally smiled.

"I love it." She said. "Thanks Lisa."

Lisa exhaled the breath she held while waiting and cleared the beads of sweat that gathered on her forehead.

"Glad I can be of assistance."

Even later in the evening when everyone was back in their rooms and preparing for bed, Leni went to Lisa's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lisa stated.

Leni walked in still clutching at her phone. She approached Lisa at her desk. There was a very warm and friendly smile on the young girls face as she looked at her younger sister reading over noted at her desk.

"What can I do for you know dear sister?"

"I just wanted to give you a proper thank you for helping me. You know away from everyone else."

Leni walked over and hugged her. Lisa took the hug and squeezed back, her arms firmly around her sister. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was started to enjoy the gentle embraces between her and Leni.

"I love you sis." Leni said as she was leaving the room. "You really are our little prodigy."

"I love you to- wait what?" Lisa said. By the time it had hit her what her sister said, Leni was already gone. Lisa turned to Ricky. "Did she call me a prodigy? How does she even know that word? A few weeks ago she couldn't even spell fun."

Lisa stood there her mind as blank as Leni's expressions had often been. She was not sure, but it appeared as if Leni was showing a slight increase in her intelligence.

End

* * *

Well what did you think? To be honest I was a little so-so on Lisa's, I mean Ricky's, solution to the problem. Alas, I kind of wrote myself into a corner there with Leni not wanting to be a lab rat. So I hope it all kind of turned out ok. Not sure when the next one is coming, I got a few other stories that in the works and I want to think of something pretty good for the next one. But I hope it will not be too long.

Thanks again for reading and as always leave a review. If you don't the brain-dead cockroach gets it.


End file.
